Why is this happening?
by TR Kurtis Trent
Summary: Kurtis is down and someone still wants him dead what will Lara and Kurtis do to find this person before its too late...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kurtis was siting and reading a book about a dig in Turkey. The dig was in 1890 and the book was realised in 1910, as he read he rubbed is head thinking, they say that the dig had to be abandoned because of supernatural events that happened. Kurtis stood up throw the book on the table and looked out the window to see his love training outside. He then picked the cup of coffee up and took a sip and soon Kurtis fell to the ground, the cup next to him with the liquid messing the carpet. Then someone took out a small bottle and this person bent down and placed it in Kurtis's pocked the person also took out a letter and laid it on the ground next Kurtis's left hand and then left the room in silent.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 1: Trouble

1 Week earlier

Monday 6:20 am

Lara is awakening by a self-phone that's ringing. She stands up and finds the self-phone and picks it up and ready's the name that calling 'Kurtis' she smiles and answers

"Morning"

"Morning my angel but I'm in trouble" Kurtis says

"What did you do this time?" Lara asked

"Nothing that's the thing but the landlord kicked me out of my apartment" Kurtis said

"Did he say why?" Lara asked

"Yes he said he doesn't want trouble makers here." Kurtis sighed "he also said his family that live next door to me was killed because of me. Someone is looking for me Lara and I can't see them in my visions or feel them coming."

"Someone else that has powers are blocking your that they can come and kill you right. Get ready I'll be there in an hour, you're going to live here with me until we know what's going on" Lara answered

"Good idea Lara, I'll be waiting at coffee shop across my old apartment" Kurtis said

"Good watch your back, bye" Lara said

"I will bye" Kurtis said hanging up.

Lara left the phone got dressed and went down to the tech room to find Zip her loyal friend that's helped her sins she had to steel the Iris back. She smiled seeing him

"Morning" Zip said

"Morning" Lara answered "I need you to look up the landlord and his family, the one the owns the apartment that Kurtis was living in."

"Alright, why are we looking at them?"

"They were killed someone is looking for Kurtis, we think they want him dead and worst this person has powers stronger then Kurtis so Kurtis can't see this person coming."

"Right Ah here we go police are still investigating the death of Mr Narbut family, his wife and two daughters had been found dead last night in their apartment. It's not clear what killed them but the writing on the wall speaks of someone this murder was looking for, who this person is the police don't know yet but Mr Narbut is hiding something a police officer said to us" Zip stopped reading. "It looks like the killer left Kurtis a clue."

"Well heeding to London know, tell Winston I'll be late for breakfast." Lara answered and walked out leaving Zip to call around for more info.


	3. The Symbols

**Chapter 2: The symbols**

Lara arrived an hour later in London, she drove to the café were Kurtis is waiting; when she stops there she couldn't see a soul anywhere. She claimed out of the car and walked in to the café, this place looks like the Café Metro back Paris, quiet. She walked to the corner where he is sitting, the café owner approached her.

"May I get you anything?" she asked.

"Just a glass of water thanks." Lara answered and she looked at this women, she is young and fit for someone to own this place that looks like it's been here for years. She sighed and sat down and looked at Kurtis as he dropped the newspaper.

"Hey it's all over the news." He said pointing to the newspaper.

"We'll find out who is doing this, can we sneak into his wife's apartment to have a look at those symbols, and maybe there might be a clue." She asked.

"Yes he left the building a half an hour ago so we can go in fast." He answered the lady brought Lara's water and left them again to stand at her post.

Lara drank the water in one second and stood up. "No lets go before he comes back." She said and walked out leaving Kurtis to also stand up and follow her over the street to his old apartment's building.

When they were inside the building Lara looked at him as they took the stairs up to the first floor.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know, it feels like Paris again. Everyone's hiding for fear they will be next." Kurtis answered as they passed the first two apartments and stopped at the landlord's apartment. Lara took the police banner off and opened the door. She entered first to see the blood-stained carped and the table is broken in two.

"His wife did fight back." Lara answered looking at the bloody knife that the CSI's left behind. She picked it up and looked at it. "Looks like we found the murder weapon." Lara said smiling

"But they were not killed by a knife of a gun Lara." Kurtis said "They were killed like all the others back in Paris and Prague."

"You think someone took over Eckhardt place and went on with his work?" Lara asked.

"I, I don't know." Kurtis said and looked at the wall. "These symbols are talking about looking for a man that is the last of his kind and the beginning of a new world order. This man I want him dead and if I find him his little princess will also die as well." Kurtis looked at Lara.

"Who is this princess?" Lara asked more to herself then to Kurtis.

"I don't know, you're not a princess, you're like my Queen so he must be talk of my daughter but I don't have one." Kurtis said and turned around and re-read the symbols.

Before Lara could say something they both heard voice outside the apartment. "Oh shit his back we need to move." Kurtis said and walked to the window and opened it. He took the emergence stair case down with Lara just behind him. When they reached the bottom he heard the Landlord from above. "Kurtis get the fuck of my property." And as he said it start shooting at them. Kurtis and Lara run back to the front and jumped into Lara car and drove back to Croft Manor in Surrey.


End file.
